mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Goombette (Super Mario Odyssey)
Goombette, ( , lit. Girl Goomba), is a female Goomba from the game Super Mario Odyssey. Appearence She is pink, similar to Goombella and Goombaria, and has a distinct blush, eyelashes, and a hat similar to Pauline's. Super Mario Odyssey She also holds Power Moons; to get them, Mario must capture a Goomba and approach her. If she is standing on a raised ledge, Mario must hop on other Goombas to make a Goomba Tower high enough to reach the ledge she stands on. At this point, she becomes romantically charmed, and gives Mario a Power Moon while surrounded by hearts. If Mario approaches her in his normal form, she will panic for a split second before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Locations Sand Kingdom *Near the inverted pyramid arena, go back to the start of the zone and stack up the Goombas in sombreros. When you’ve got four, go back across the quicksand using the floating platform. Hop up to the area ahead, then raised to the stone on your left. Reach the upper area above to impress Goombette and get your moon. *Also in the Sand Kingdom, return to the same area with the Goombas and create another stack of four. From the Goomba territory, go right and follow the path around the structure. Take a left turn at the end, and continue forward until you reach a cliff. Move left along the ledge until you encounter another Goombette. Lake Kingdom *This Goombette is easy to find — she’s waiting behind the Odyssey! After Defeating Rango to make steps appear to the left of the starting area. When they do, go up those stairs and stack 10 Goombas — take all of them down into the water to one of the mermaid platforms. Now you can take the last remaining Goomba to Goombette and claim your reward. Wooded Kingdom *Defeating Spewart at the Sky Garden Tower, then return to the poisonous purple swamp. Capture a Sherm, and blast the breakable wall along the metal. Enter the new area and activate the kettle bot — plant the seed that spawns in a nearby pot and climb up to reach an area that’s filled with Goombas. Stack up all nine Goombas and you’ll be able to reach Goombette on a high platform nearby. Seaside Kingdom *From the Odyssey starting spot, move left along the beach to find a whole bunch of Goombas wandering around wearing pirate hats. Capture five of these sodding sailors and march up the hill path between the cliffs. Avoid the spike shells and you’ll find Goombette on a safe ridge to the left. Luncheon Kingdom *Goombette is visible near your Odyssey ship, on a high platform across more of the deadly bubbling pink lava. Go right from the Odyssey and create a four-stack, then march back to Goombette’s location. It’s a tough path — you’ll need to avoid exploding Magmatos and roll across corn-cobs to finally get back to Goombette. Mushroom Kingdom *You’ll need tons of Goombas to reach her this time. Go to Goomba Wood — Goombette is on a high platform across the moat. Before trying to reach Goombette, use Cappy to remove the four wooden stoppers and (mostly) drain the moat. Grab 10 Goombas after lowering the water level, then march on over to Goombette. Trivia *In the Sand Kingdom, Goombette can be found at a level reachable by Goombas, revealing that she is not programmed to be jumped on and Mario will just slide off. Category:Goombas